Rapture
by Liathwen
Summary: Molly has graduated from medical school and her best friend buys her a package at the local "Heat House" to celebrate. She finds more than she bargained for with alphas Khan and Sherlock. Omegaverse
1. Meeting

**Miz-Joely gave the the prompt "omegaverse khanlockolly" so this is my attempt. It'll be in three parts I think so here's part one I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mary do we have to? I mean, I can just, umm, you know…" Molly blushed delicately, twisting a lock of her long brown hair between her fingers nervously.

Her friend sighed. "Molly, you are NOT going to spend your heat locked in your house with nothing but a vibrator and a dildo! Ugh what a terrible way to wait it out!" She shuddered, a look of disgust on her pretty face. She shook her head resolutely and grabbed Molly's hand, dragging her towards the ornate stone building in front of them. "Friends don't let friends suffer through their heat. If the government demands that we endure this hormone-induced madness, we'll at least enjoy it! Now come on, we both go on our cycle in just over a week and we need to pick out our alpha before the hormones start getting to us. Besides, you know the best ones get snatched up fast!"

Molly dug her heels into the concrete of the sidewalk, eyeing the building warily, but Mary was stubborn and surprisingly strong, and soon was hauling the brunette into the government sanctioned "Heat House."

Molly's lip curled unconsciously, as she thought of what she and her friend were there for. Ever since the government had passed the yearly heat requirement into law, institutions had sprung up like daisies, offering the services of alphas to unbonded, single omegas during their heat. It was basically "rent-a-mate" and Molly had avoided the places ever since she'd had her first heat, choosing instead to suffer it out in her flat with only the aid of a few toys to get her through the week of hormonal torture. She'd now passed six heats in the same fashion, from the first when she was 18, to now, just after turning 25 and qualifying as the youngest specialist registrar in the country.

As a graduation present, her best friend, Mary, had paid for her visit to the alpha house in advance, and now had dragged her to the place to pick out the man she wanted to pass her heat with. Molly was wary, but Mary was determined that Molly would finally feel the pleasure of an alpha's knot before taking on the rigorous demands of her new job.

Both women inhaled deeply after stepping into the dimly lit building, savoring the overwhelming scent of alpha. A bored looking beta receptionist looked up at them as they entered and rolled her eyes, being immune to the scent but used to seeing omegas repeating the women's actions whenever they walked it.

"May I help you?" she asked in a high pitched, nasally voice, a fake smile plastered on her face as she examined her nails. Molly grimaced at the woman's sticky looking baby doll pink lip gloss as Mary signed them in.

The girl picked up the sign-in form and gave a long-suffering sigh as she stood, and motioned for the two friends to follow her, turning on her heel to show them to the alpha showcase room. With a nervous giggle, they linked arms and traversed the long hallway after the annoying receptionist.

* * *

"In this room you'll find all of our alphas available in the time period you require."

The red faced man bowed nervously to the women, his oily demeanor bringing to mind that of the stereotypical used car salesman, something that was far from reassuring to Molly. She suspected that he wasn't so accommodating normally, but that Mary had gone all out, as usual, and purchased the ultimate experience for them both. She hated to think of the expense her friend had gone to, but knew that Mary not only could afford it, but did it out of the genuine love they felt for each other. He motioned again for them to enter and she glanced at Mary skeptically, but the blonde urged her forward, through the door that the pudgy middle-aged man held open for then.

The room they entered was long and narrow, with raised sides strewn with furniture and alphas. The middle of the ceiling was paneled with glass, allowing the sun to shine down on the center of the room, lighting it up naturally. There was an absence of all artificial light, and Molly remembered vaguely that natural light boosted attraction. The smell was almost overwhelming, so many unique and conflicting odors wafting from the available alphas. Molly could smell lemon, sage, chocolate and vinegar along with many others that she couldn't pick out from the mingling. She shuddered, her eyes dilating ever so slightly in spite of the bright sunlight.

Mary immediately straightened and Molly saw in her face the look that had men on their knees begging to buy her a drink on their many girl's nights out. Her eyes flitted to the side a bit self-consciously. It wasn't that Molly envied her friend, but she sometimes wished that she had an ounce of the confidence and poise that Mary exuded. The blonde was invariably the object of attention on their excursions, while Molly found herself withdrawing into the background.

A bright smile across Mary's face had Molly looking in the direction of her friend's gaze, and smiling at the alpha who had caught Mary's eye. He was medium height, with sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes that crinkled as he smiled back at the petite woman who had caught his interest. Molly grinned, knowing that while Mary might make a cursory jaunt examination of the other alphas in the room, that her decision was already made. Molly was happy for her though she briefly wondered if she could slip out and run away while her friend was occupied.

A sudden movement from the right of the blonde man had Molly looking just past him into a darker corner of the room. Her eyes widened as two alphas stood, moving forward into the light.

The men were physically almost identical to each other. Both were tall, with strikingly handsome features, high cheekbones, cat-like eyes in the same swirling shades of blue, green and grey. Molly's lips parted ever so slightly as her breath came faster as her gaze lingered on their plush mouths, identical cupid's bow lips parting as well.

One of the men was dressed all in black, his shirt and trousers tight-fitting, the outfit topped off with laced up black boots. His hair was almost as dark as his clothes and was slicked back. His gaze was fierce and his muscular body tense, posture rigid as he gazed at Molly with barely concealed hunger in his eyes. Molly shivered, vaguely wondering if it was fear or arousal, before shifting her stare to the other man.

He was just as tall, if not as well-built as the other man. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead in untamed curls, making his appearance more boyish. His clothes were no less casual, an impossibly tight button up aubergine shirt stretched across his chest, the fastenings straining to hold together, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore black dress trousers and shoes, hands tucked into the pockets as he unabashedly stared at Molly, his gaze not as challenging, but no less intense than the other man's.

Molly found herself drifting ever closer to them, enthralled by their gaze, her body heating, senses alert with desire. They didn't speak until she stood directly before them, looking up from the lower middle portion of the room. The one in purple spoke first.

"First time in a Heat House," he drawled, his eyes cutting over to the man next to him, then back to Molly, almost picking her apart. "Medical student, doctor, no… pathologist. Unattached…" he paused, glancing almost nervously to the man next to him before school his features. "Never been knotted."

Molly gasped at the man's forward manner of speaking but gave no indication for him to stop, nor did she reprimand him. The other man tensed even further, a low growl escaping him. The man in purple ignored him besides a slight shifting towards the petite brunette in front of them and continued his examination of Molly.

"Hmmmm, quite brilliant, top of her class, though awkward, shy and painfully unfashionable, her clothes hardly do that figure justice."

Molly flushed and glanced down at her baggy trousers and flower-printed blouse. Her shoes were hardly better, sensible loafers that she used when in the lab at school. She bit her lip, stung by the man's forthright deductions about her and turned, intending to head out the door, perhaps informing Mary that no one had caught her eye before retreating quickly. She got no more than one step before both her arms were caught in vice-like grips. She turned her head to see both alphas had moved, and each had caught hold of one of her arms.

"None of that was meant as an insult," the man in purple continued, his voice lowering infinitesimally, his thumb caressing her arm in an intimate manner. With them close, Molly could smell their individual scents. Where she had first taken them for siblings given their near identical appearance, she realized that they were not at all related as she inhaled their radically different smell. The silent one smelled sharp, a tang of vinegar and spices, almost too potent, too overwhelming, like when a pepper was spicy enough to burn your nose if you smelled it too deeply. The other man, the one who'd basically picked Molly apart smelled very different. His scent was soothing, leather and books and something Molly could only define as home. It shook her how attractive the two were even though they were so incredibly different.

Goose bumps appeared on her flesh and her breathing quickened, a flush heating her cheeks. The men circled around in front of her and she was pleased to see that they were much in the same way, their pupils dilated in spite of the blinding sunlight. A glance between the two and the man in black smiled ferally at the other. He stepped close to Molly, beginning to circle her, a single finger caressing down her cheek and neck to stop at her pulse point, taking note of her thundering heartbeat with satisfaction. He finally spoke, his voice as deep as the other man's but more hoarse, as if he was used to speaking with more force.

"Well little one," he murmured in her ear, nuzzling it with his nose. Molly shivered, her eyes fixed on the other man, who stood stock still, observing the unfolding events. "I can smell you. I can smell your desire for me, for him. You want us both don't you, you naughty little girl." Molly took in a deep, shuddering breath, jumping when he suddenly spoke sharply. "Answer me, little one!" he demanded. "Say you want us both. I know you do, say it out loud." Molly whimpered, leaning into him automatically, the omega instinct to yield to the alpha strong in her blood.

The other man cleared his throat and shook his head at the alpha next to Molly. "Don't Khan, not yet. She needs to answer while her mind is clear."

Khan growled but obliged, stepping back to the other man's side. "Fine Sherlock, but we both already know what her answer will be," he answered sullenly.

Molly's eyes cleared a bit, the lust leaving them slightly, though her pupils remained dilated as she stared at the two. Sherlock cleared his voice again.

"As Khan said, your desire for both of us is evident. Given that we both desire you as well, perhaps you would consider sharing your heat with two alphas, instead of the usual single one."

Molly gaped at them, her small white teeth clenching down on her lower lip as she worriedly shot a glance over to where Mary was still deep in conversation with her chosen alpha.

"I uhm, I don't know, can you do that? Can I do that, I mean? I don't…" She trailed off, her brow furrowing.

"If you are worried about expense, don't be," Sherlock soothed. "It's obvious that this visit was a gift from your friend." He glanced over at Mary, a slight frown marring his features as the blonde man looked up and they made eye contact. He looked back at Molly, smirking ever so slightly. "Consider this a," he paused, searching for the right word. "A treat," he finally finished. "A treat for us. It will cost you nothing more than has already been paid, I'll see to it." Khan glanced sharply at Sherlock, one brow lifting.

"I, no, I can't let you do that," Molly started, but Khan cut her off.

"He's afraid you won't choose him," he stated coolly, his confident tones toying with Molly's self-control. She was finding it hard to not just lay down and offer herself to them both right then. Smirking smugly at Sherlock, who frowned deeply, Khan turned to look at Molly once again. "He wants to ensure that he gets you, whether with me or not." He shrugged. "I don't mind sharing, do you Sherlock?" He raised his brow again, challenging the other alpha.

Sherlock growled lowly in his throat, his body tensing. For a moment, Molly feared that the two alphas would attack each other, which was not unheard of when competing for the attentions of an omega, though usually only when said omega was in heat. She shivered, arousal heating her blood at the thought of the two strong alphas before her fighting her attentions. She squirmed a bit, trying to subtly press her thighs together as both men took a deep breath, scenting the spike in her hormones. A moment of tension though, and Sherlock relaxed, a smile flitting across his face.

"No Khan, I don't suppose I do." He turned back to Molly, his eyes heavy with lust. "So, do you agree?"

Molly looked back and forth between the two before breaking into a smile herself. It might be the craziest thing she would ever do, but there was no way she was going to let the opportunity pass especially feeling as aroused as she was outside her heat. She could only imagine how desperate she would be for them with the pheromones and hormones affecting her rational thought. She found that she REALLY wanted to know though.

"Let's do it," she said, nodding emphatically.

Both men's gaze turned heated at her acceptance and first Khan, then Sherlock stepped forward, kissing the back of her hand in turn.

"Tell me your name," Sherlock murmured, lingering near her as Khan stepped back up the platform where they had been before their conversation.

"Molly, Molly Hooper," she replied breathlessly. Sherlock smiled, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, earning a growl from Khan above them. Molly gasped, fearing she'd spike in heat right there. Undoubtedly both alphas could smell how wet she was, how much she wanted for them to take her right then and there. Sherlock grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he winked at her. "Until you have need of us, Miss Hooper."

She blushed as he stepped away from her and turned to leave the room, needing to inform the desk of her choices. Molly could feel their gaze on her, and swung her hips more than usual, looking forward to the next week with excitement.


	2. Ecstasy

The private car was a bit excessive, in Molly's opinion. She shook from the chills that wracked her body, unpleasantly reminded of the one summer when she was a girl that she'd neglected to use sunscreen and had burnt so badly she'd become sun sick. The boiling of her blood and radiating heat from her skin was so similar to that feeling so long ago that she thought for a moment she could still smell the ocean and the cloying scent of aloe. But no, the only cloying scent in her flat was herself, or rather the copious moisture gathering between her thighs. She peered out of the window again, looking down at the street for a sign of the car that would arrive to pick her up within the half hour.

It finally pulled to the curb and a smartly dressed young woman climbed out. Molly stumbled towards the door, whimpers escaping her as her legs rubbed together. The doorbell rang a second later and Molly picked up her bag, opening the door a crack, keeping the chain attached to it just in case an alpha passed too close and smelled her.

"Miss Hooper?" A brown eyed woman came into view, holding out a small pill bottle along with a bottle of water. "I'm here to escort you. I have to ask you to take two of these and drink all of the water to make transportation easier."

Molly nodded obediently, soothed by the calming scent of the other omega. She unhooked the chain and did as the woman asked, grimacing at the strong taste of the pills.

"Good, now we wait. May I come in?" The woman motioned into the flat and Molly moved aside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Molly stepped out of her flat and locked the door, following the woman who had identified herself as only "Anthea."

"Come," the woman ordered and Molly meekly obeyed, heading down the hall and the two flights of stairs to the main floor, then out to the waiting car. She was surprised to see Anthea open the door for her, but the other omega merely smiled (the first genuine smile she'd given Molly since she'd first appeared) and tilted her head to indicate that Molly should get into the vehicle.

The second she made to slid into the back seat, the scent of alpha hit her and she gasped loudly, her body flushing again. Wide-eyed, she looked up, still only halfway in the car, and saw two identical sets of blue eyes watching her hungrily.

"Well don't just sit there gaping," Sherlock said, but a grin played across his lips, belaying his cutting tone. "This is what you paid for, isn't it?"

Molly grimaced as she climbed fully in and seated herself, facing the two alphas who were seated with their backs to the driver. Molly vaguely realized that Anthea had gotten in the front and they were pulling into traffic.

"I was told that you would be waiting for me at the house," Molly stammered, as Khan shifted closer to her, and Sherlock let out a low growl. She'd forgone knickers, opting instead to wear a loose knee length skirt, and she was both thankful and terrified of the fact. She was soaked, her inner thighs sticky and wet with her arousal, and she whimpered as she felt another gush of it coating her pussy.

The two alphas took a deep breath, scenting the return of her heat, and their eyes darkened. Molly watched them both closely, acutely aware that even though she'd paid for them, now she was the prey to their predator.

"Last chance, Molly Hooper," Sherlock growled, his fists clenching. "You can still change your mind."

Molly's brow furrowed slightly, wondering how he could tell that even through her biological response to them, she was still apprehensive. Sherlock placed a hand on Khan's shoulder to stay him, and the other alpha snarled but made no attempt to remove it.

"Molly?" Sherlock watched her intently and Molly swallowed thickly. She was growing wetter by the second, and could feel her heartbeat revving up, her skin flushing, a sickening churning in her gut. The heat was taking hold once more and she was quickly becoming desperate for an alpha's knot.

"No, no," she stammered. "Please, it hurts."

Sherlock and Khan leaned forward then, and before Molly could even think, both alphas were on her. Khan threw up her skirt, letting out a low growl as he discovered the lack of knickers, then pulled her legs apart, licking a hot stripe up her leg, tasting the stickiness of her arousal. He let out a soft groan as he slid two fingers into her pussy and pumped them in and out roughly. Molly yelped, her feet scrabbling against the floor in a vain attempt to escape from his touch. Next to her, Sherlock snarled at Khan.

"Don't hurt her!" he ordered, and Molly could almost taste the alpha dominance in the air. Khan paused and glanced up at Sherlock, smirking.

"Jealous?" he quipped, and Molly felt Sherlock tense at her side. He and Khan stared at each other for a long moment, and Molly worried that they would fight. After an interminable pause though, Khan broke eye contact and went back to his previous actions, but with a marked difference in how hard he pushed into her body.

Sherlock watched for a moment, before beginning to work Molly's shirt off of her body. He grew annoyed with it after a few seconds and carefully ripped it from her body, causing her to gasp and moan.

"I'll replace it," he murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses to her chin and neck.

The difference in the two men was astounding. Even though they were both alphas, and it appeared that Sherlock was the stronger of the two, they seemed to be worlds apart in temperament. Khan was obviously used to taking what he pleased from his woman's body. His actions were rougher and surer than Sherlock's hesitant explorations. For a brief moment, Molly wondered if Sherlock had ever been with a woman, but dismissed the thought, considering he worked in a heat house.

Khan's tongue quickly wiped all coherent thought from Molly's mind, and she arched her hips, silently begging for more as Sherlock pulled her bra from her body, busily sucking dark marks into her creamy skin. He obliged and she rapidly found herself on the edge of an epic orgasm. Just before she fell over the edge, Sherlock leaned over and wrapped his lips around her nipple, tugging insistently on her with his teeth.

Molly shrieked, her body convulsing as her orgasm swept over her. Khan didn't let up on her until she pulled him away, panting and shaking in the aftermath.

"God," she managed between gulping breaths. "That was, that was intense." Molly was somewhere between shock and bliss, and could hardly manage coherent thoughts. Next to her, Sherlock chuckled.

"Yes well, wait until you take my knot," he crooned, idly playing with her breasts still.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to a large home, and Molly eyed it warily.

"Where are we? I thought we would be placed in a suite on site."

Sherlock had the decency to look a bit guilty. He climbed out of the car and offered his hand to Molly, who had slipped on her torn shirt. Khan would not relinquish her bra however so her sensitive nipples rubbed against the material of her shirt, making her even more conscious of her simmering arousal. It would only really abate once knotting had occurred and even then only for a while before it took hold again and again until the heat broke after several days.

"I thought you might appreciate some more privacy given your previous hesitance to avail yourself of the services of the heat house and the fact that you were all but dragged there by Miss Morstan for this appointment," Sherlock said as Molly climbed out with Khan right behind her.

"Oh, well where are we?" Molly asked, examining the beautiful country home.

The alphas exchanged looks and Khan smirked as Sherlock looked a bit uncomfortable.

"It's, uhm, well it's my family's home," Sherlock explained. "But they aren't here, of course," he quickly added with a grimace. "It's fully stocked and everything…" He trailed off. "Not good?"

Molly stared at him for a moment, considering the alpha before her. While he was undoubtedly alpha (that much was obvious from his impetuous nature and commanding tone as much as it was from his scent) he seemed almost timid when dealing with her.

"Molly?"

Sherlock's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she blushed hotly.

"No, no, it's fine," she assured him. "Thank you, actually, I do prefer the privacy."

Sherlock grinned triumphantly and Khan snorted behind Molly.

"Don't look so pleased," he growled. "I've already given her an orgasm. Haven't I, my little omega?" he crooned against her ear. Molly shivered.

Sherlock pulled a face and grabbed Molly's hand, pulling her along behind him as he headed determinedly up the walk to the front door. He let them in, and promptly began stripping. Molly flushed again as his lean body was revealed to her piece by piece. Khan followed suit and she marveled at the differences in the men. Khan was far more muscular, but Sherlock had a lean strength that he demonstrated as he picked up Molly and threw her over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

"Now, Miss Hooper," Sherlock snapped as he scaled the steps, Khan hot on his heels. "I believe something was said about an orgasm?"

Molly gasped as he opened a door and stalked into a room with her. There was no bed, but a pile of pillows and throw blankets filled one corner of the room. In fact, there was no furniture at all with the exception of a small cabinet next to the door. Sherlock deposited Molly in the pile of blankets and both he and Khan began removing her clothes. She giggled as tearing sounds were heard and mock frowned at them. The frown dissipated as Sherlock gave her a heated look and covered her body with his.

Instantly, her heat came roaring back and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back to expose her neck in instinctive omega submission. Sherlock groaned and Khan let out a low growl, both of the alphas fighting the urge to mark her.

Her hips canted upwards and she felt Sherlock's hard cock pressing insistently against her soaked cunt, sliding through her arousal easily.

"Oh God, Molly," Sherlock panted, pulling back to look up at her, eyes almost black with lust. "Let me fuck you."

Molly nodded frantically and spread her legs wider, but Sherlock grasped her hips and flipped her in one smooth motion. He pulled her up to her knees and the heat hit Molly full force, practically bowling her over with lust for both of the alphas.

"God yes, fuck me," she demanded, pushing her arse against Sherlock as she reached for Khan, wrapping one dainty hand around his cock. He groaned and scooted closer, seating himself in front of her, legs on either side of her torso. Instantly, Molly's mouth was on him, her body bent to offer her arse to Sherlock. She felt him nudging at her entrance and then pressing into her slowly. She gasped, and took her mouth off of Khan but kept a hand wrapped around his length, stroking slowly.

Sherlock pushed into her slowly and gently, until he was fully seated in her body. He paused and Molly reared back against him impatiently. His hands went to her hips automatically and he chuckled.

"Eager, are we?" he asked, humor in his tone. In answer, Molly pushed back against him again and ducked her head to take Khan back into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and took his cock as far as she could, fighting her gag reflex when she felt it bump the back of her throat.

Sherlock grasped her hips and pulled all the way back out of her before slamming back in roughly. She yelped and he began fucking her hard, the sounds of their hips slapping together filling the room. Molly stopped sucking Khan's prick, and he sat up on his knees, taking her hair in one of his hands. Molly caught on and opened her mouth obediently, the motion from Sherlock fucking her, pushing her onto Khan. Her eyes closed in bliss as she was repeatedly filled by the two alphas.

She pulled away from Khan after a while, close to her orgasm, pushing back desperately onto Sherlock's cock, where she could feel his knot forming. Dimly, she was aware that Khan was now stroking himself, as she pushed back once final time and screamed in ecstasy as Sherlock's heavy knot was fully seated inside her. Her body spasmed and she fell against the floor, her arms no longer able to support her. A moment later, she felt something warm and wet on her back and she realized that Khan had cum on her. Sherlock lay behind her, rolling her to her side and covering her with his arm protectively while Khan stood and sauntered away, returning a little later with a cool glass of water, which Sherlock made her drink. He cleaned her back gently, and when his knot dissipated enough, he moved as if to get up, but Molly pulled him back. Sherlock and Khan exchanged glances, the former, cautiously happy with the action, the latter, annoyed by it.

Unaware of the silent dialogue between the alphas and fully sated, Molly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
